


Marshmallows

by SomeoneWhoCares



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Papyrus-centric, What am I doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneWhoCares/pseuds/SomeoneWhoCares
Summary: Sweet, fluffy, perfect little treats..EXCEPT THEY AREN'T!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inventivetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inventivetic/gifts).



> *sigh*   
> This took WAY too long for how short this is. And for that, I am sorry.   
> But, I hope you like it!

Marshmallows.

A soft sweet treat. Perfect for roasting, putting in cocoa, or just eating plain.

It's squishy when room temperature, gooey when heated up, and burns when roasted. Simple enough to appease the masses, yet complex in its own way; a way only the finest food critiques can fully understand and enjoy.

They were delicious. Papyrus’ second favorite treat.

UNTIL HE FOUND OUT WHAT THEY WERE MADE OF!!!

He couldn't believe it. He just - could not believe what he was hearing. Sure, the ingredients were very simple; only three in number. Sugar, water, and gelatin.

 _Gelatin_!!

It sounds simple, and innocent, but it's NOT!! **_IT'S MADE FROM BONES_**!!!! BONES!!! FROM SKELETONS!!!

THE SURFACE WORLD WAS CRAZY! DELUSIONAL!! IT WAS HORRIFYING!!! EVERYTHING WAS WRONG!! WHY DID HE EVER WANT TO GO THERE!?!?

After learning this nightmarish information, Papyrus swore off marshmallows for forever and a half. No matter how good they look, or taste… or smell…… HE WILL NEVER EAT THEM AGAIN!!! NOT WHEN THEY ARE MADE OF HIS SURFACE BRETHREN!!!

His sweet tooth would have to be satisfied with other things - such as gummy worms! Very lifelike, but in no way alive! Very chewy, and incredibly sweet, with the occasional sour versions that he liked. He could eat these without the guilt of a thousand worlds crawling down his back!

 _ **AT LEAST HE WOULD'VE IF SANS HADN'T RUINED IT**_!!!!!

GUMMY WORMS HAVE GELATIN, TOO!!!

No amount of, “sorry, bro, i thought you knew,” could fix this now!!

All his favorite snacks are evil!! Those poor skeletons out there, being boiled down to practically nothing, AND PAPYRUS WAS EATING THEM!!! HE WAS THE EVIL ONE!! NYOO HOO HOO…..

AND!! He had almost eaten some jello!! It was very brightly-colored, and very jiggly. Quite fun to look at. But as soon as Toriel informed him that it also contained the vile substance that is gelatin, he slapped it out of Frisk’s hand, saving them from eating someone that could've been their friend, had they met.

Frisk didn't seem too happy about it, though, and only pouted through his explanation of why their snack food was now splattered on the ground. Even if they didn't understand, Papyrus would never again fall into the clutches of gelatin!!

He tried to get his friends to join him in his endeavor to cease the consumption of gelatin, but no one else seemed at all interested. Even his own brother had no problem consuming the vile substance!

BUT, the Great Papyrus would not let that stand!! In a clever jape-that-wasn't-really-a-jape-more-like-an-intervention, he removed all foodstuffs containing gelatin out of all his friends’ houses! It was a brilliant plan!!

... However, the others did not see it as a great plan. More like an incredible inconvenience. Undyne had suplexed him, angry about how he had gotten into her house without her knowing, then slapped him on the back, in congratulations about getting into her house without her knowing. It was a rather complicated conversation.

His brother had pulled him aside after the back slapping and skeleton noogies were over. Sans had explained the complexities of the surface world, and how ‘real skeletons aren't being made into gelatin’. Did you know that on the surface, all creatures leave behind a body when they die? It was very strange to learn this unbelievable information, but it made a bit of sense, not being made of magic, and all.

So, he apologized to his friends for breaking into their houses and robbing them of their snack items, and they forgave him, obviously. He is the Great Papyrus! He does everything out of the good of his heart, and can always be forgiven!

Life went on as it always did…

 

UNTIL HE LEARNED ABOUT WHERE MEAT CAME FROM!!

Long story short, The Great Papyrus is now vegan.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, go be sure to check out Inventivetic's works. They have some pretty awesome stuff!!


End file.
